


Through the Bars of a Rhyme

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 500-999 words, Established Relationship, Gags, Graphic Sex, Kink, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hadn't liked the idea. He'd flat refused the ball gag. Nothing that compromised an airway, he said, meaning <i>nothing that punches my black-ops buttons</i>. Which implied he might consider something that didn't, which was when Daniel produced the silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Bars of a Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt 'gag.'

Jack hadn't liked the idea. He'd flat refused the ball gag. Nothing that compromised an airway, he said, meaning _nothing that punches my black-ops buttons_. Which implied he might consider something that didn't, which was when Daniel produced the silk.

"It's like when you asked to be tied up," Daniel had said. "The external restraints let you relax because you didn't have to control yourself. Can you understand that it's the same for me?"

Jack loved it when Daniel talked in bed: his voice's timbre, the things he said when he was mindless with lust, the things he murmured to push Jack over the edge. Daniel making him come with words alone was a fantasy he was just about ready to field for real -- and now this. He got the analogy, but he didn't like to think Daniel was afraid of what he'd say if he let go.

"It's not about that," Daniel said. "You process the world through touch. I interpret experience verbally. I think sometimes I ... talk myself into an experience that's different from the, the real one. I need to ... turn the words off. So I can feel what's really happening."

"It won't turn off the words in your head," Jack said, but Daniel said the gag would work psychologically too, and it was almost enough to persuade him Daniel might get something out of this besides panic and frustration.

Then Daniel said, "I'll make it up to you. If you'll try this with me, I'll try the thing where I get you off just by talking to you."

Jack drew breath, then closed his mouth. Of course Daniel knew. And it was an offer Jack couldn't refuse, even though Daniel would do it anyway, he didn't have to bargain, only ask. Daniel shouldn't have to bargain for this.

So he tied the thing on him, between the teeth so he could breathe through his mouth, and tongued him through it to prove it couldn't stop him doing that, and went achingly hard from how wet it got. He told Daniel to tap out if he needed to, and Daniel nodded with a warm smile in his eyes. He kept his face up close to Daniel's and let his hand rove, stayed braced up on an elbow but pressed tight against his side. He opened Daniel's legs and loaded his palm with spit and wet Daniel's balls, then trailed his fingertips through the wet while it cooled. He did the same for each nipple, licking his fingers and swirling them around and over, until all the skin against him prickled with gooseflesh and Daniel was arching and moaning through the gag, soaking it more with the moisture from his breath. He licked hot and deep into Daniel's ear, a wash of heat to counter the thrill of chill over the rest of him, and pushed deeper when Daniel writhed. He teased Daniel's dick with grazing touches, dipped down for soft tugging pinches of his scrotum. When Daniel's hips thrust up to chase his hand, Jack smiled against his cheekbone, then nuzzled down to kiss along the line of silk.

The gag changed the sound of Daniel's moans, made them slurry and wanton. It was clearly turning Daniel on; he was harder than he'd been under Jack's hand in a while, skin stretched shiny-tight over the swollen engorgement of his cock. Daniel's penis had a beautifully defined cleft; Jack daubed precome from the eye and swirled it around the swell of flesh to either side, then loaded his fingertip with saliva and stroked light and slick down the slit itself. A hoarse breath whooshed out of Daniel, a raw, unfiltered sob of pleasure, and a tremor ran down his body.

Jack licked his hand and wrapped Daniel's cock in heat and deep, slow pressure. He watched Daniel's eyes glaze, watched him lose himself in the sensation of Jack's hand on him. When he flushed hot and started to come, his dick contracting impossibly tight inside Jack's pumping grip, Jack slipped the knot at the back of Daniel's head with the hand he'd kept there. The gag went loose and Daniel started to say Jack's name. Jack muffled it with an open-mouthed growl, and thrust his tongue deep, fucking Daniel's trapped, writhing tongue through the drenched sweetness of silk. Daniel came into Jack's mouth while his cock pulsed and spurted in Jack's tight hand. Jack drank down the sounds he made, sucked on the wordless orgasm, and Daniel surged through a whimpering afterclimax, he was that turned on by Jack gagging him with his own mouth.


End file.
